


The Squipening

by TheSmolFlexibleBean



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, CONNOR BEATS UP SQUIP ZOMBIES WITH A BASEBALL BAT, Gay Michael Mell, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, This fic takes place in a specific New Jersey County, Trans Jeremy Heere, You Can Pry Boyf Riends From My Cold Dead Hands, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolFlexibleBean/pseuds/TheSmolFlexibleBean
Summary: Nearly a year after the 'Squipcident' junior year, Jeremy and Michael are finally starting senior year! But strange occurrences are happening, so subtle nobody but a boy with a strange headache can solve with a cryptid obsessed freshman. As time closes out on the supposed 'Best Year Of Highschool', Jeremy must team up with two boys hiding just as many secrets as he is, facing his greatest fear of all...unless he wants to face the end of the one thing that matters most to him.





	1. Prologue: Summer Swingin'

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of working on the MOUNTAIN of fics I already have started, I'm starting this instead. This was inspired by me listening to Be More Chill...way...too...much. Thank you Jay for getting me obsessed. If you know the county this takes place in and/or the town mentionings...I applaud you and wonder why the hell you went looking for this county it's a tourist trap! Sorry if this is a little short, It's only a prologue. As usual, I hope you enjoy.

There was a small list of what Jeremy hoped to keep into his senior year. One of them was his girlfriend. Another was his home in New Jersey. The third was his best friend. He had only managed to keep the third, said boy asleep on the bottom bunk snoring away. At the end of Junior year, Jeremy and Christine had broken up when they realized they had basically nothing in common. They were still friends, there was just so much theater ranting one boy could take until a relationship breaks. Sure, he liked theater but Christine was a little too obsessed. Currently he was on his phone, scrolling through Facebook and answering messages. Seems Jake and Rich finally put their relationship status public.

  
He heard a snort from below him and a thud as Michael fell out of the bed. It had only been three months since he moved to the coastal New Jersey town. Three months since summer vacation started. He thought back to the day both Michael and his lives changed forever. 

  
_Jeremy had been bringing the last box down from his bedroom when his phone started blasting the Pac-Man theme at full blast. Michael was calling him out of nowhere. Did he want a last minute going away smoke? He picked it up only to hear sobbing._ _  
_

  
_“Michael?! What’s going on. Are you okay?” His voice was full of concern and he almost had a voice crack._

  
_“J-J-Jeremy. I-I need help.” Michael sounded like he was in the middle of a full blown panic attack._

  
_“Okay. Okay where are you? What’s wrong.”_

  
_“My parents kicked me out. I need a place to stay...Can I...Can I move with you guys?”_

  
_“I…” He took the phone from his ear and raced to find his father, explaining the situation. His dad nodded solemnly and took the phone from his hands, walking off. With nothing else to do, Jeremy put the last box in the truck as his father drove off. When he returned, he had a very tear-stained Michael wrapped in his favorite red hoodie, headphones on and blasting._

  
He was snapped from his thoughts as Michael got up, rubbing his eyes as he focused on the room around him. When he did he smiled softly to himself and snuck to the dresser, grabbing a sports bra and flinging it at Jeremy. 

  
“HEY!” Jeremy huffed, sitting up in bed and glaring. 

  
“Come oooon we only have a week before school starts. I want to go out and go on some rides. There’s an entire boardwalk of rides like ten minutes away. We can get your dad to take us. Unless you feel like driving.” Michael was grinning now. 

  
“Only if you don’t make me wear a dress to fool some tourist or something.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest to cover the very subtle lumps under his baggy shirt. 

  
“Alright, alright. Want the girl’s shirt?” Michael snorted as Jeremy threw the sports bra back at him. _Thank god for being an A cup._

  
Once both boys were showered and dressed, they headed downstairs and managed to get the car keys, heading off to the boardwalk. Jeremy was at least glad that his nightmares were not as severe as when they first got rid of his Squip in...god what was it...November? It was closing in on a year of being Squip free. He only had the voices in his head but the loudest one was his own. Still, there was always that faint echo, that doubt that it wasn’t completely gone. Sometimes he’d see something that would be gone the next instant, faded glows of blue. 

  
He managed to find a parking spot before they paid and parked, locking the car as they headed onto the pier. Neither of them went on the thrill rides. With Michael’s anxiety and Jeremy’s binder it meant neither of them would even attempt roller coasters. The log flume and bumper cars, sure. Go Karts? Hell yeah. But not shit like the Sea Serpent unless they both wanted to go home in an instant. So they did every ride they could, laughing and eating ice cream. By the time they came home it was dark out, Jeremy having a headache. It was probably nothing more than the storms coming in but one could never be too careful. 

  
One week until school...He couldn’t be more nervous.


	2. Circuit Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the battery and the desks were actually a thing in my highschool. Also I kind of destroyed the plot of Dear Evan Hansen, sorry y'all. Also, poor Michael. We're learning the effects of other Mountain Dew flavors. Enjoy~

The first day of school...Jeremy didn’t know how to feel about it. In Junior year he went from nobody to Squip master daddy to local hero in all of a few months. Here he was once again a nobody. At least this time he had Michael by his side and he wasn’t going to give that up for anything. They walked through the front doors together, trying not to catch any stares but it was hard. They were fresh meat after all which meant they were fair game for either bullying or obscurity.   


  
The decision was made as a battery sailed at their heads, hitting Jeremy between the eyes as he fell on his ass. The perpetrator walked into view, smirking with a weird glint to his eyes. Jeremy thought it was the computer glitching appearance of a squip for a second, his heart seizing up before the guy kicked him hard, sending him rolling as people cheered and Michael tried to get between the two.   


  
“Hey leave him alone!” Michael’s voice was angry with undertones of fear.   


  
“Why should I. Fair game loser. Or do you want to be road pizza like your friend here.”   


  
Michael would have responded but it was interrupted by the bell going off for homeroom as everyone dispersed. Michael rushed over to help Jeremy up and they headed off to the room on their schedules, Jeremy’s head pounding more than it should have.   


  
As they sat down in the back of the class they noticed two desks pushed together, duct tape on the legs to keep them together as if someone had tried to separate them constantly. Sitting in the right handed desk was a boy who seemed to constantly pull at the sleeves of the grey sweatshirt that was obviously too big for him, grey eyes fixated on his notebook with the words Dear Evan Hansen on it. His dirty blonde hair was probably once neatly combed but was messed up now. In the left handed desk was the owner of the sweatshirt, an arm wrapped around the blonde and whispering something into his ear, dark brown eyes full of mischief and his long dark hair tied back in a ponytail.   


  
Honestly Jeremy could smell the scent of pot from the brunette but honestly it could have been Michael too. After all, he had it medicinally now for his anxiety and depression. He felt a sort of twinge in his heart watching as the brunette kissed the blonde’s cheek which caused the boy to bury his face in the sleeves of his sweatshirt. The boys parted when role call started.  _ Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen. _ Well he at least had names to the faces now.   


  
Throughout the first half of the day Jeremy kept noticing little things, tiny sparks of doubt in the corner of his mind. How people would look at him and smile weirdly or the little blue flickers in the corners of his vision. Or how he was getting worse headaches the longer he was in the school.   


  
By lunch time, he was almost certain someone was squipped in the school. He sat down alone at an empty table, thinking back to what Michael said when they were headed down the hall.  _ ‘Just need a minute man, I forgot my bag in History.’ _ He nervously played with his food before two figures sat down, a small child sitting to the right of one of them. He looked up to see Connor and Evan, the child looking more like a freshman parked next to Evan.   


  
“I’m telling you guys! It’s aliens. Someone abducted some of the school and turned them into freaky mind zombies!” The kid puffed their cheeks out, pushing the hair from their eyes.   


  
“S-Sofia please. You’re on a rant again.” Evan stared at the lunch table, Connor gently rubbing his arm to get him a little calmer.   


  
“Evan let her rant. She has a point though. Remember Vivian? She used to dress so...well  _ modestly _ and now she acts like a slut!” Connor shook his head, finally noticing Jeremy sitting there. “Oh hey, you’re one of the new kids right? Welcome to prison. Me and my boyfriend here have been here for fucking ever. Met Sof here at some summer thing. Super cryptid obsessed. Not as cute as my Evan though.” Connor ended the point by kissing Evan on the lips which made his face go the color of a tomato.   


  
“Uh...cool. My name’s Jeremy. Michael is my...friend.” He followed it with a nervous laugh.   
  


It was at that moment Michael walked into the lunchroom, seeming confident and suave. He plopped down, wrapping an arm around Jeremy who ended up blushing slightly. Michael looked to the small group and actually glared at them.   


  
“So the hell are you three? And why are you at  _ our _ table.” He growled it out which caused Evan to whimper and shrink back.   


  
“Excuse me asshole? This is our table. We’ve sat here for the past three years!” Connor got up, glaring back at Michael who also stood up, ready to fight.   


  
If it wasn’t for Jeremy and Evan dragging them away from each other there might have been bloodshed. Jeremy dragged Michael to the bathroom and smacked him, hard.   


  
“What is your problem Michael! He didn’t do anything to you!” Jeremy then noticed an odd blue tint to his eyes. “Michael...What did you do?!”   


  
“I kissed a girl. What do you think I did. She had the best ass but not as good as yours.” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s ass which made Jeremy shove him hard.   


  
“You’re squipped! I can tell! God I should have seen the signs!” He was near tears as he ran out of the bathroom, the squip laughing as Michael was screaming from inside his head.  _ This wasn’t him...Why did he let his guard down! Why was this thing basically controlling him? The bigger question...why wasn’t he fighting back? _   


  
~   


  
Michael started to replay the events of the past twelve minutes, trying to force his consciousness to take over. He’d walked in the History classroom, completely empty except for a girl with bright pink hair who was sipping Mountain Dew Solar Flare. He shrugged to himself, thinking nothing of it as he went about grabbing his bag. As soon as he stood up he was pushed back against a desk as the girl kissed him, forcing the drink and something else into his mouth. He tried not to swallow but he was forced to down the mixture, his body starting to tingle.  _ Then it started to go numb as he fell to his knees. _ Internally he started freaking out, trying to get his body to move. Why wasn’t it moving? That’s when he heard the voice.   


  
_ “Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure:  _ _ Complete. Michael Mell. Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.... Your SQUIP. We’ve been waiting for you.” _


	3. Glitched Gallantry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds and geeks! I'm finally updating! We're going to get some transphobia the next few chapters. Sorry y'all. But I'll be headed to New York Comic Con this year so there is that. Enjoy everyone~

When Michael didn’t return that night Jeremy got even more worried. Michael was always home before dark and with him... _ squipped _ of all things he didn’t know what would happen. He didn’t even seem himself after what. Five minutes? Something had to be dangerously wrong. He spent the afternoon just pacing about, his headache even worse than before.  _ Was this headache linked to Michael getting squipped? _   


  
It took all of his courage to message Rich on Skype. He tried his hardest to explain the day’s events. How could he even tell him what had happened. He laid on his bed, his fingers hovering over the keys. Slowly but surely he managed to start the conversation.

  
  
_ Rich. I need your help. _ _  
_

__  
**_What’s up?_ ** __  


__  
_ Michael. _ __  


__  
**_What did you see his dick? You go Jer!_ ** **__  
** ****

****__  
_ NO! HE GOT SQUIPPED! _ _  
_

__  
**_What?!! Dude he’d never do that!_ ** __  


__  
_ I know! And he was acting like I was after weeks of having the squip! And he’s still not back. I’m scared. _ __  


_  
_ **_That’s it. I’m calling everyone. Make sure you are dressed we’re having a call._ **

__  
__  
Jeremy races to throw on sleep pants before the Skype call started. There was Brooke and Chloe, hair a mess and covered in each other’s lipstick. Rich was hanging off Jake, both of them looking terrified. Christine had her hands folded with a serious expression.   


  
“Alright Jer. What happened.” Jake sighed, ready to take down notes.   


  
“Well he left his bag back in class. He was only gone for what...ten minutes? He came into the lunchroom confident and swaggering and I just...I thought someone had complimented him. That’s all. But he started yelling at Connor and Evan and Connor and him started fighting so I dragged him off to the bathroom.”   


  
“Wait back up. Whose Evan and Connor?” Chloe smirked a little as Jeremy blushed.   


  
“Oh uhm...They’re a couple I met in lunch. They seemed really nice.”   


  
“Alright Chloe cut him some slack. Finish up alright? Go slow.” Jake was focusing on taking notes.   


  
“O...Okay. Well I smacked him and then...he said he kissed a girl. And he grabbed my ass.” He felt tears welling up just thinking about it.   


  
“That...doesn’t sound right. Michael is a ball of anxiety...no offense.” Christine frowned a bit.   


  
“Oh uh...none taken.” He sighed.   


  
“I think maybe...he got squipped by that girl. Maybe there’s a squip cult down there. And maybe it’s controlling him completely. What did his breath smell like!” Rich wasn’t even joking which is what worried Jeremy the most.   


  
“I don’t know! Tropical punch? There was a little of it on his face. Kind of...Red Orange?”   


  
“Mountain Dew Solar Flare! Maybe it has a controlling effect. Who knows what the other flavors could do!” Rich was bouncing. “I could be a guinea pig!”   


  
“Absolutely not! I can’t lose you to that meme loving squip!” Jake pulled him close.   


  
“Sorry babe...I just want to help.” Rich frowned.   


  
“He might be right though. We need to find out the truth.” Christine frowned.   


  
“I’ll do it. I’ll wake my squip back up.” Jeremy’s face seemed so neutral but calm.   


  
“Are you sure Jer bear? We don’t know what condition it’s in.” Brooke seemed so nervous.   


  
“Yes. I have to do this. Michael is my...friend.” He blushed a bit. “I want to save him.”   


  
“Godspeed tall ass.” Rich and Jake signed off.   


  
“Stay safe!” Chloe and brooke blew a kiss and signed off.   


  
“Jeremy...Stay safe.” Christine signed off and Jeremy sighed, going to his closet and opening his Junior year school bag where a bottle of Mountain Dew sat inside, unopened.   


  
“Well...Here goes nothing.” He cracked it open and downed the green liquid, muffling the scream that came out of him as his squip returned. But something felt different. He didn’t see Keanu Reeves like last time. It was glitchy, flickering between Keanu and a supermodel he used to idolize as a child.

  
  
**_Welcome back...Julia Heere._ **


	4. Reprogramming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Full of anxiety and medical tests, but not dead. And I present to you all a chapter. On a side note: There is a writing prompt somewhere of a Connor version of a Be More Chill song my loving internet child created. You'll see the scene and possibly the prompt next chapter. For now, Enjoy.

“J-Julia?!” Jeremy looked ready to vomit, shaking his head. “My name is Jeremy!”   


  
“Biological markers tell me otherwise Juli-Jeremy. Jeremy... _. _ ” The squip smirked and glitched out, if only for a moment as it gripped its’ head. “Mountain...Dew...White...Out.”   


  
“What?!” Now Jeremy was confused.   


  
“Conflicting...Program...Memory...Wipe.” The squip flickered a few times before disappearing.   


  
Jeremy...was a bit confused over this but he knew if he wanted answers, he was going to have to buy some mountain dew...again. He sighed and got the keys from his dad, going to the closest convenience store and buying a bottle of Mountain Dew White Out.   


  
As soon as he took the first swig he felt an odd tingling from his head to his toes, spreading over his body as he sank to his knees. He didn’t halfass it though, downing the entire bottle as his vision flickered between normal and the glitchy blue he knew so well as his squip.   


  
“Jeremy...Heere. Jeremy...There we go. Everything is working to optimal standards.” And once more he had Keanu Reeves to narrate his life...but not this time. He stood up to his full height, which as impressive in all honesty and glared at the squip.   


  
“No. Not this time. I’m making the rules. Tell me what is going on!” He was full of the rage of a teenager unable to admit he was gay for his best friend.   


  
“Now why would I do that.” The squip smirked and crossed his arms.   


  
“Because I have plenty of Mountain Dew Red to shut you off.” He saw the squip gasp and growl before consigning itself to temporary defeat.   


  
“Fine. I can sense a massive squip network within the town’s teenage populus. It seems the goal is to use the children of the town to make a network. Are you happy?”   


  
“Yes.” He nodded, knowing that was probably the best he’d get out of the squip. Then from the corner of his eye he saw Connor running towards him with...were those hickeys?   


  
“Look I know we just met but I have a problem. Whatever happened to your friend just took over my boyfriend!”

 

  
~   
  


 

Michael...felt like shit. He honestly couldn’t remember the last few hours but he knew he was lying in an alleyway covered in his own vomit and smelling distinctly of vodka and cherry soda. He probably wouldn’t know how he got there but he was more concerned about the floating orange image of Bob Marley floating over him.   


  
Suddenly the images of the girl and the Mountain Dew came flowing back to him all at once and his face went red with embarrassment.  _ He’d done that to Jeremy...oh god. _ He covered his face and sat up, instantly regretting it as he flopped back onto whatever he was lying on.   


  
“Hey now man, no need to fret. I’ll help you achieve all your goals.” Michael’s squip smiled as Michael got up. “I’ll even help you get that boy you love so much.”   


  
Michael didn’t know why this was happening but...the idea sounded so good. Jeremy all to himself...telling him how he felt. That wouldn’t be so bad...right? He shook his head, knowing that was selfish. If Jeremy didn’t like him that way it was fine.   


  
But first he needed to get back to the house and get some Mountain Dew Red.   
  


 

~   
  


 

“So...Evan got jumped by the same girl that jumped Michael…” Jeremy sighed and shook his head.   


  
“He...He slapped me. In the middle of a party. He said he never wanted to see me again.  _ I was about to get laid for fuck’s sake! _ ” Connor looked ready to punch something so Jeremy took a few steps back.

 

“We can save him. But...We need to buy as many flavours of Mountain Dew as we can.”

 

“Why?” Connor’s anger and confusion over his boyfriend seemed to subside.

 

“Experimen-” He stopped as his phone buzzed which he quickly checked.   
  


 

_ We found something. -Rich _


	5. Boyfriend Bonanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry for disapearing off the face of the Earth but I have been brutally murdered by this semester. I'm one week away from spring break so I decided to write a quick apology for disappearing! I am giving y'all an extra long chapter in reconciliation! Also credit of Connor In The Bathroom, a parody version of BMC's Michael In The Bathroom was written by DragonetteEye, my cowriter for Gunpowder Fireworks and best friend [who is also the Squip Control Central based off an inside joke]. Enjoy!

Michael stumbled into the bedroom, still sticky with whatever he’d been lounging in last night. He knew his squip was trying to get control of him but he was fighting back. He was fighting back for Jeremy, for Mister Heere, for everyone back home. He didn’t see Jeremy at all and he got worried when he saw the closet door open.

  
_He wouldn’t._ _  
_

  
He rushed into the closet and pulled out the Mountain Dew Red stash and sighed in relief, flicking open the lid and chugging it down, feeling his body tingle and go numb. Static filled his head and he covered his mouth to keep from screaming or vomiting. Was this what Jeremy went through? It was excruciating. 

  
Slowly, gradually, the pain passed and he fell to his knees, shaking badly and gripping his shirt. “Okay, okay. I need a...shower...yeah.” 

  
He got up slowly and stumbled to the bathroom, ending up passing out in the shower from crying and the lingering pain that was left in his system from doing what he did to his squip. After all, he would never want to force Jeremy to love him, no matter how much his heart ached. 

  
~ 

  
Jeremy pulled Connor up to his room with quick steps, freezing when he saw an empty bottle of Mountain Dew Red on the ground, some drops soaking into the carpet. His heart raced and he looked around, seeing if someone had dumped it out the window or harmed the rest of it. 

  
“What the hell are you racing about for.” Connor quirked a brow, a bit of confusion in his voice. 

  
“I...I need to check the bathroom! Stay here!” Jeremy rushed off fast before letting out a scared noise and turning off the water. 

  
“DAD!” Jeremy shrieked and soon there was fast footsteps and what Connor assumed was Jeremy’s dad coming into the room with Jeremy’s….’friend’ wrapped in a robe. He figured that the guy had just fallen asleep in the shower or something. He wasn’t judging. 

  
He just hung out in the corner, waiting for everything to calm down as Jeremy pulled out his laptop and booted it up. Connor walked over and quirked a brow. 

  
“Skype? Discord is so much less buggy.” He sighed as Jeremy set up a call, people immediately getting on. 

  
“Tallass! Thank god!” Rich sighed in relief, Jake’s body visible from the kitchen. “We did some digging on the town and like _holy shit_ is that Michael?” 

  
“Yeah...uh...he was passed out in the shower.” Connor could sense the tense mood in the air and went to go check on the unconscious guy. 

  
“Well me and Jake did some digging. Apparently that squip cult’s a few years old. We don’t know the source but one kid’s name keeps coming up. Jay. Homecoming Queen, Prom Princess. This kid has been acquiring all the queen bee traits and awards.” 

  
Jeremy nodded, staying calm. “Okay...so you think that’s the source?” 

  
There was another blip. “Jer bear! You’re alive!” 

  
“Hey Chloe.” Rich spoke softly. “But yeah, it seems like it. There’s supposed to be a huge party for homecoming soon they’re hosting.” 

  
Connor turned. “Okay but what does this have to do with Evan being an ass for the first time in his life!” 

  
The call went silent before Jeremy moved enough for Connor to be seen. There was a wolf whistle from Rich until his boyfriend bopped him on the head. “Okay, sorry babe. I’m allowed to look.” 

  
Jeremy and Chloe rolled their eyes before returning to the conversation. “Alright, anything else?” 

  
“Actually yeah.” Brooke appeared on screen in a cocktail dress, makeup brush in hand. “Jake decoded some weird files about mountain dew flavors. I’ll send it over.” She disappeared offscreen once more and a file popped into his messages which he quickly downloaded. 

  
“Alright, thanks guys. I’ll message you all when Michael wakes up.” With that the call ended and Jeremy turned to Connor. “Sorry…” 

  
“Uh...nah. It’s fine.” Connor rubbed the back of his neck. “But...how is this supposed to help Evan?” 

  
Jeremy looked the file over and smiled. “With a lot of Code Red Mountain Dew.” 

  
“Excuse me?!” Connor walked over to look at the file. “What does soda have to do with this shit!” 

  
“Mountain Dew activates squips, the super computer that’s currently...well you already know. Red mountain dew shuts it off but it can still be activated so people like...well me and the others have to be careful. But according to this, there’s a way to fry them forever.” 

  
“With soda. What is it like spilling beer on a hard drive?” Connor really wasn’t getting this. 

  
“It’s complica…” Jeremy froze when he heard groaning behind him and spun around in the chair so fast he fell off before collecting himself and going to Michael. 

  
“Wha...what?” Michael blinked and put a hand to his face, finding his glasses missing. 

  
“Hold on, I got you.” Jeremy gently slipped Michael’s glasses on his face and for a few solid seconds, the world totally stopped. 

  
“Hey player two.” Michael let out a snort. “I’m in big trouble, aren’t I.” 

  
“Major trouble. Come on, get some clothes on.” And with that Michael’s face became the color of his favorite hoodie. 

  
~ 

  
They had gone over the plan a million times but Connor was still uneasy. His boyfriend was being controlled by a supercomputer who was trying to destroy Connor. To rub him out of the picture completely in order to make Evan his puppet. It had only been...two days since it happened? And already Connor was losing his mind. 

  
That was how he ended up cornering his boyfriend in one of the upstairs bathrooms, tears in his eyes as he tried to hold him there until the other two arrived. He was shaking, seeing Evan’s face so full of...genuine hatred. 

  
“Evan. Fucking listen to me! You’re being controlled by some weird brain computer!” Connor’s voice was so full of fear, so full of his heart shattering. 

  
“Get the fuck off me you junkie.” Evan pushed him back, little resistance from Connor. “Why would I want a suicidal anger riddled boyfriend like you. I just pitied you because you were alone. But I’m not anymore. _I don’t need you_ .” Evan walked to the door and opened it. “Go jump off a bridge _loser_ .” 

  
Evan walked out, shutting the door behind him as Connor stood there, tears rolling down his face. _He didn’t love him anymore. It had all been a lie._ He covered his mouth with a hand, sinking to the floor. 

  
That was until there was a knock on the door and he jumped up, locking it. “Occupied!” He leaned on the door until whoever it was walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. 

  
“I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall. I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all.” He sighed softly removing his body from the door.

 

“I'm a psycho in a bathroom 'cause my boyfriend kinda left me alone. But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on my phone! Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair...Now through these faults of mine, there's no other half there. Now I'm just Connor in the bathroom, Connor in the bathroom, at a party. Forget how long it's been...I'm just Connor in the bathroom, Connor in the bathroom at a party. No you can't come in! I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave...and picking at grout as I softly grieve. I'm just Connor who you don't know, Connor always solo, Connor in the bathroom by himself! Oh, by himself.”

  
He walked to the mirror and looked at himself, tearing his eyes away when he started hearing singing from the other side.

 

“I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me...And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door - I wanna dance with somebody! And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore! Now it's just Connor in the bathroom, Connor in the bathroom at a party...I don’t regret the beers. Connor in the bathroom, Connor in the bathroom at a party...As I choke back the tears. I'll wait as long as I need, until my face is dry! Or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye! I'm just Connor who you don't know, Connor always solo! Connor in the bathroom by himself!”

  
He leaned against the sink and wiped at his eyes.

 

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock_ **

 

“They're gonna start to shout soon..”

 

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock_ **

 

“Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon!” He growled it out.

  
**_Knock, knock, knock, knock_ ** ****__  
  


“It sucks you left me here alone.”

 

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock_ **

 

“Here in this teenage battle zone.” He turned back to the mirror.

 

**_Clang, clang, clang, clang_ **

 

“I feel the pressure blowing up.”

 

**_Bang, bang, bang, bang_ **

 

“My big mistake was showing up.”

 

**_Splash, splash, splash, splash_ **

 

“I throw some water in my face and I am in a better place. I go to open up the door, but I can't hear knocking anymore.”

  
He sighed and tried to calm his emotions but seeing himself, completely disheveled and sobbing was just making it worse.   


“And I can't help but yearn for a different time...And then I look in the mirror and the present is clearer and there's no denying, I'm just.”

  
He choked on a sob, covering his mouth whilst the other gripped the sink, his body shaking. _He couldn’t take this._

 

“At a party...Is there a sadder sight than…” He sighed, through his own personal rant. “Connor in the bathroom at a party. This is a heinous night. I wish I stayed at home or gone and ate some chili fries. I wish those drugs had done their job, wish I wasn't alive! I'm just Connor who's a loner, so he must be a stoner! Broke a fucking table! God he's so unstable! Connor always solo! Who you think that you know! Connor in the bathroom by himself! Oh, by himself! Oh, by himself!”

  
He ended up punching the mirror, it shattering and cutting his hand up badly. He didn’t even react, his breathing heavy as he watched the blood drip down into the porcelain sink, growing out his last words.   


“All you know about me is my name. Awesome party, I'm so glad I came.”

  
That’s when he heard the knob jiggle and then turn, the door flying open to Jeremy with wide eyes. “Holy...are you okay?!” 

  
Connor didn’t even respond, just staring at the blood as Jeremy rushed in and grabbed a towel, taking Connor’s hand and getting the mirror shards out. Then he wrapped his hand and sighed. “Michael saw Evan outside and chased him down...but we didn’t see you so...well I came to find you.” 

  
“I’m fine.” His words were completely hollow, void of emotion. 

  
“Let’s get out of here, Michael already got Evan deactivated. They’re in the car.” Jeremy’s words were soft, as if he went through something similar with someone. It was easy to guess that someone had been Michael. 

  
“Fine…” They exited the bathroom...to a crowd staring at them. 

  
“Now, where do you think you’re going _subjects._ ” A kid walked out of the crowd, smirking with a tiara perched on their head. Their eyes were completely black, computer glitching around their eyes. “We haven’t even crowned me as queen. **_Get Them._ ** ” 

  
And, at that moment, they realized they were dead meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for about half of this chapter I was listening to Bob Marley. Because of Michael. Only Michael. Rest was Colors and Gasoline rock versions ;p


	6. Three Player Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Michael mumbling four player game doesn't match up with the title but with Jeremy it is four players! Also we've reached the end! I'll be posting the full Dew list and effects I was thinking of using inspired by me and Jay thinking too hard on it. Also I did have a lot more plans for this [like it ending at Prom instead] but the pacing picked up and it went out the window. Anyways, thank you for reading and enjoy.

“ **_Get Them!_ ** ”   


  
Jeremy’s eyes went wide and he sunk down, gripping his head as he heard laughter echoing in his head.  _ Shit. _ In all of the chaos he had forgotten to deactivate his own squip! But...he was more clever now, his squip was still weak. He forced his legs back to standing and grabbed Connor, pushing through the crowd and trying to escape.   


  
Every escape route was blocked, every door opening to swarms of squipped teens. The pain in his head was only getting worse and he didn’t even realize he’d slowed down until he felt himself being picked up and carried out the front door, ending up rolling across the grass.   


  
He didn’t know what happened next, his brain already too fried to respond to anything but the throbbing in his head. Suddenly a sharp noise cut through the air, enough for him to look up to see Connor wielding a baseball bat, smirking.   


  
“Connor hits a home run!” Michael cackled and lept out of the car, Evan following behind nervously. “C’mon Jeremy! Let’s kick some butt!”   


  
“C...Can’t. Go through with the plan.” He winced and shut his eyes, lying in the grass.   


  
“Four player game reduced to three. Alright. Evan, know how to fight?” Michael turned to Evan who visibly shied away before looking back, face set.   


  
“If it means getting out of here...yes.” He balled his hands into fists and stood next to Connor. “I’m sorry...babe.” He looked to Connor.   


  
“All cool. You might owe this place a mirror though.” He charged into the crowd with his bat, letting out a battle cry.   


  
“Connor wait!” Evan chased after him and Michael frowned, pulling his backpack close to his chest and strapping it to his chest with duct tape before pulling out a hockey stick from the trunk of the car.   


  
“Find the bad guy, push him aside!” He ran into the crowd, pushing people out of the way.   


  
“Then move on forward with your friends at your side! It's a four player game, so when they make an attack you know you got a brother gonna have your back!” He slid into an empty circle of people and was now back to back with Connor, eyes focused on the world around them.   


  
“Then you stay on track and remain on course and if they give you a smack you gotta use your force! And if you leave your brother behind, it's lame 'cause it's an f-ed up world, but it's a four player game!” Soon enough the queen bee walked into view, dragging Evan and tossing him into the circle as Connor picked him up.   


  
“You alright?” Connor held Evan who nodded, wiping blood from his nose.   


  
Michael froze when he saw who was next to the queen bee, eyes completely blue and glitched out with a fake smile.  _ His heart shattered. _ “Jeremy…”   


  
“You know, I do need a prom king after all. Why not steal your little boyfriend and have a perfect date.” Jay smirked and wrapped an arm around Jeremy who actually leaned over and kissed their cheek.   


  
But Michael saw it. A flicker, a moment that showed that the squip...wasn’t really in control. He knew what he had to do. He hung his head and slowly walked forward, shrugging off Connor who reached out to him. “You...win. Take the spoils of your victory oh king of the school.”   


  
Michael held up the backpack and Jeremy took it, opening it. That’s when the future prom queen started their rant, Jeremy slowly opening the soda inside. Michael remained kneeling, eyes focused on the ground to keep suspicion down until the time was right.   


  
“Now rise you pathetic ser-” The prom queen was cut off as a bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red was shoved in their mouth and they were forced to swallow. Instantly everyone froze, including Michael and Evan, gripping their heads.   


  
It was at that moment they all realized even deactivated squips could be permanently shut off with the soda as it spread through the network, leaping from person to person. In a moment of desperation, hoping neither would remember, Jeremy and Michael pulled each other into a kiss.   


  
By the time everyone had passed out...Connor was standing alone in a mass pile of deactivated zombies. “Oh...hell no.” He dropped the bat and slowly lowered himself to the ground, pretending to be passed out as well so nobody thought he beat all the other kids up with a bat.   


  
~   


  
Jeremy woke up with...surprisingly no headaches. He sat up slowly, assessing his surroundings to see he was in a hospital bed for the second time in less than a year. At least he wasn’t in any pain...this time. He saw two other beds in the room and shuffled his way over. Evan and Michael...It seemed Evan was being discharged since Connor was carrying him out with a salute.   


  
He approached Michael, a bit nervous about what to say. Michael stopped it by raising his hand with a soft laugh.   


  
“ Worst. Party. Ever. Though...I still remember how it felt. Hah. It’s embarrassing to find out, deep down, I just want things to be easy.” He gave a lopsided smile and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.   


  
“Well...who wants things to be hard…” Jeremy looked away and Michael softly grabbed his hand.   


  
“Hey uhm...about what happened...before we blacked out. I’m sorry for kissing you all of a sudden it was just the heat of the moment and I mean it felt really good bu-” Michael was immediately cut off by Jeremy kissing him.   


  
“Oh shut up player one.”


	7. Extras

Mountain Dew Flavors:   
  
Mountain Dew - Squip ON   


Mountain Dew Electric Apple \- Squip ON  


Mountain Dew Black Label/White Label/Green Label - Squip ON   


Mountain Dew Baja Blast - Temporary ON [ 1 Day]

Mountain Dew Voltage - Temp on [3 Days]   
  
Mountain Dew Code Red - PURGE [Complete Shut off/Never Work Again]

Mountain Dew Red - Squip OFF   


Mountain Dew Pitch Black - Temporary OFF [Sleep Mode]   
  
Mountain Dew Solar Flare - Squip Complete Control [1 Day]   


Mountain Dew Live Wire - Squip Complete Control [ 3 Days]   
  
Mountain Dew Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry)/Arctic Burst/Tropical Smash - Reset [new goal]   


Mountain Dew White Out - Squip Wipe [like cleaning a harddrive] {Memory Wipe, same goal}

  
  
Mountain Dew Supernova - Squip Virus [Messes it up]   


Mountain Dew Dewshine - High AF Squip [Like the vodka aunt -Jay 2k17]   


Mountain Dew Spiked Raspberry Lemonade/Spiked Lemonade - Hyper Squip [ENERGY AF]   


Mountain Dew DEW-S-A - PASSIONATE SQUIP [Flirty with host]

Mountain Dew Holiday Brew - #Chill Squip


End file.
